Love bite, moonlight
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Yaoi, Meta-KnightxLucario oneshot. "Go on then, tell me! Who cares I'm here? Who wants me to be here!" "I DO!" - Rating's probably wrong.


This sentence repeats twice because I made it so

This sentence repeats twice because I made it so.

Hi guys, Regii, co-owner of the OCA (Original Couples Association) here, with another random couple to pair! This time, it's a yaoi pair!

I always thought that these two characters don't get enough respect. I really think that the two need it, since they're so close in personality. If you disagree, then I'd like to see you do better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SSBB. It is copyrighted to Nintendo, which I do not own either. The OCA is a group that is under development, and will soon be operational once I have all the four admins together.

Well, enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Love bite, moonlight**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The moon. It is my only companion at this time of night, and one that will never leave me. Even in day, the moon watches over us, it is somewhat… reassuring.

I am a lone wolf, I am my own master. I do not listen to others. I may have in the past, but when my past 'boss' used me, I have no use for masters or bosses any more. I am a lone ranger, and that is how it should stay. My name… is Meta-Knight.

I watch the moon shine in the night sky through the visor in my helmet, my yellow eyes gazing at it curiously. Many times, I have seen my helmet reflected in its light, the clouds rolling over suppressing my dark feelings towards some things… I'd rather not mention to you. But all in all, the moon and I are quite similar.

We are alone.

_Fup, fup, fup, fup…_

Footsteps… who could be up this late? My eyes trail away from the moon as I am distracted by the sudden intrusion on my privacy. I try to ignore it, but it gets louder.

_Fup, fup, fup…_ They're coming closer. I clutch my sword, Galaxia, ready to swing if it is a threat. Though I may not like them, I have given myself the duty of protecting the Smash Brothers. They are like family to me, and I vow to protect them with my life.

I may be a lone wolf… but even wolves have family.

_Fup, fup, fup…_

Finally, the door opens, letting a sliver of light out across the roof, sliding past me, making my body toss a sudden shadow onto the floor, which stretches towards, and finally over the edge of the roof. The figure is in the doorway. They're standing there, watching me. I better ask a question, see who it is.

"Friend," I question, my grip on Galaxia tightening, "Or foe?"

No response. I frown as I turned to face the figure in the doorway. As I begun to turn, the figure finally speaks in a voice I recognize, though slightly tired sounding.

"Heh… depends whether you count me as a friend, Meta-Knight."

"…Lucario?" I am puzzled as I watch his arms fold across the spike in his chest, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted coolly, making my temper flare a little. Closing the door, the aura Pokemon made his way towards me slowly, his face rather emotionless, though showing signs of fatigue, "How are you, my old partner?"

"Hmph," I replied, turning away. I wasn't very talkative at the most of times, but Lucario… we were a lot like each other. Both alone, both protectors of the Smash Brothers. He also helped me get back my ship when the Subspace army stole it. I have to be grateful for that.

"I am fine, Lucario. And yourself?"

"Tired," He replied, sitting next to me, "I can't sleep…"

I blinked, turning to him. This wasn't like Lucario at all, not being able to sleep. Lucario has a routine of going to bed at a certain time. Waking up is the same, like an alarm clock. It's not like Lucario to not sleep.

"How come?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, though he couldn't see it under my mask, "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply, but instead stared at the moon, his ruby red eyes reflecting the moon's rays, the silver light mixing with the red, the lights sparkling in his eyes. I couldn't help but find myself captivated by the sight, my own golden-yellow eyes never leaving his ruby-red ones.

"I've…" He began, snapping me out of my trance, "…been having weird thoughts lately…"

"Like what?" I questioned, turning back to the moon.

"Like… should I really be here?" I was surprised by the question, "Should I even be in the Super Smash Brothers tournament? I mean," He turned to me, slowly, "I was thrown in as a reserve because the other guy was dropped out. But hearing the letters Master Hand gets, it's like they want the old guy back again, and want me out," He sighed, turning away, "I… they say I'm a copy of the original, and that I shouldn't be here…"

I had heard the tale of Lucario's entry to the Smash Mansion. Apparently, the old Smasher who was supposed to return – Mewtwo, I think his name was – refused to come back due to 'personal reasons'. This left them with a Smasher short, and with days to spare, Master Hand had contacted Lucario, and he'd accepted to take Mewtwo's place.

When Lucario got here, he had a rough start. No one would speak to him, and it got worse when someone started spreading a rumour that Lucario had blackmailed Mewtwo into leaving. The fans were disappointed, the Smashers were disappointed…

But no one understood how Lucario felt. The poor guy was new, and had taken it as a huge blow to the face to be called a copycat and a disgusting creature, no doubt on his first day. I, realising how lonely he was, befriended him as soon as possible. It wasn't hard, Lucario was looking for someone to help him, and I offered to help him see it through, because I've been through similar circumstances.

But Lucario bringing these questions up now, on the roof… he's been in the mansion almost six months. Does he still feel insecure?

"Lucario, answer me something," I began, making him turn to me, "…Do you like the Smashers?"

"…" Lucario was silent, thinking it over in his head, until finally.

"…No."

"I see," I nodded, "Is it because of the way they treated you? Do you know any Smashers who'd stand up for you?"

"No, no one will stand up for me," Lucario sighed, looking away, "As far as I know, everyone hates me. It's like no one wants me here at all, they all want me to leave!"

"That's not true, though!" I snapped back, "There must be someone who cares for you here!"

"Oh yeah?" Lucario began to heat up, his aura on his fist flaring up, "Like who? Answer me that! Who cares, who wants me to stay here?!"

"I DO!"

A long pause followed this, as Lucario stared at me for a moment, evident shock etched in his face. The way he looked was incredibly funny, his mouth slack, his eyes bulging, and his ears sticking straight up. It was hilarious, and yet… kind of cute.

"You… you…" Lucario slowly recovered, shaking his head slowly to clear his thoughts, "…You want me to stay?"

"Of course," I nodded, and I smiled as his face of a disbelieving frown instantly flipped to the opposite, "Of course I want you to stay. You're my only friend in the mansion, Lucario. If you left, I'd have no one to turn to."

"What about Kirby?"

I scoffed, "Kirby is a baby. He can hardly understand what I'm saying half the time, the only words in his vocabulary are probably 'eat', and 'nap'!"

Lucario let out a laugh, which echoed around the empty sky, and made me laugh along with it. We laughed for a short while, until Lucario finally turned to me, a weird expression on his face.

"Hey, Meta-Knight?" I turned, and found myself mesmerized by those ruby-red eyes again, wondering why I kept falling into them, "…Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, my friend."

"Well," He looked at me, oddly, "…Do you always wear that helmet? You never take it off…"

"I…" I frowned, "I don't like revealing my true form, Lucario. It makes me feel weird…"

"Well, can I see?" Lucario had another classic face, like a child waiting to unwrap a present, "Come on! I'm your friend, can I see?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "You know, you're incredibly funny when you want to be, Lucario…" My voice fell into a mutter, "And kind of cute…"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing," I quickly replied, then sighed, "…Alright, if it'll make you happy."

Slowly, I lifted my gloved hands to my helmet, unfastening the straps that kept it to my head. Slowly, I pulled it off, letting my true face see the light of the moon for one of the first times. Lucario seemed rather surprised as I placed my mask on the floor, and looked down, embarrassed.

"I… hate my true form…" I mumbled, staring at my round, blue body, "I look like Kirby… I feel like an idiot…"

"Really?" Asked Lucario, surprised, "I think you look cute, if you don't mind me saying…"

"Um…" I was unsure whether to take that as a compliment, as I watched him fumble about with my mask, looking at it in every aspect. He finally turned back to me, smiling.

"This mask reflects the moon, you know?"

"No brainer, it's metal…" I murmured, and he shrugged.

"Just saying…"

"Sorry, sorry!" I replied hurriedly, as he put my mask down and turned to me, "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"No… it's alright…" He muttered, turning back to the sky.

There was another long pause, total silence filled the clearing. I could feel my wings against my face as I stared at the moon. I unfurled one wing, and put it around Lucario's waist, wrapping it round him. I saw a small smile creep onto his face as he stroked my head absentmindedly. Onlookers would've been really creeped out, probably.

"Lucario," I began, not thinking before I spoke, "Listen. I don't care whatever anyone says about you replacing Mewtwo, or anything like that. If anyone wants to mess with you, they have to go through me first…" I closed my eyes as I leaned against him.

"Cause I love you, and no one can break a bond of love between two people," Lucario looked down at me, a weird look in his eyes, "And people – or even creatures – who share a bond of love is a team that can overcome any difficulties."

Lucario began to chuckle, lifting me up, surprising me, "Wow, Meta, I've never heard you say so much. Ever."

I laughed, "Yeah, well… I guess removing my mask makes me more talkative."

"You should do it more often, then—"

"Hell no!" We both burst into laughter, as it slowly died down. Lucario put me down into his lap, as my wings furled around his shoulders and round the back of his head.

"Meta, Thank you…" Lucario leaned in, and muzzled the top of my head. I flushed a bit, but closed my eyes appreciatively, "And I love you too."

"Right back at you, Lucario… We'll pull through this together."

The two of us leaned back, staring up at the moonlight, to realise that the sun was slowly coming up, the bottom of the sky turning a reddish-purple, the moon and stars fading slightly.

"It's beautiful…" I heard Lucario comment, as he hugged me tighter. I smiled, laying against his chest.

"It sure is…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**There we go! What did you think? Good? Bad? Well, review! I'm not good at yaoi, but give me a chance, anyway!**

**Peace out!**

_**+Regii+**_


End file.
